Amor Vincit Omnia
by riversonng
Summary: Cophine AU: The story of how Cosima and Delphine fell in love, through all the secrets and the science there's nowhere they would rather be.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in the lab, Cosima examined samples through the microscope as she wrote her next assignment. She was working hard to make sure things were done right. Scott, who was sitting in front of her, worked on his own samples, taking notes as he looked back and forth from his microscope. Cosima took a moment to examine her surroundings, most of the students she recognized. The girl sitting in the far back had been in one of her classes, the guy in front of her had already asked her out, but Cosima had politely declined. A few other students she had passed across the hall in school. She only knew the names of some but the mysterious blonde sitting behind Scott caught her attention. She had never seen her before.

The blonde woman was writing notes down in a notebook. Cosima felt intrigue for a moment, she put her glasses back on, making a face as she slid them on her face. She blinked a few times, waiting for her eyes to focus. When she could properly see the blonde, she frowned. She had definitely never seen her before, she had a face she could never forget.

The blonde lifted her head up from her book and picked up her phone as it vibrated. Cosima knew she really shouldn't but she put her pencil down on the table and tried to listen to the blonde's conversation on the phone.

"Oui, allo?" The blonde answered. It made Cosima smile, she was french.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" The blonde asked. Cosima regretted not paying much attention in french class when she had taken it sophomore year.

"Tout va bien?" She said. "Non?"

Cosima smiled, she had understood that.

"Alors bon, je quitte. Je vais être là dans pas trop longtemps." She spoke really fast and Cosima pouted, she hadn't understood a thing.

"Non c'est bon, je ne manque rien d'important." She paused. "Oui, je te dis."

She hung up and when the blonde noticed Cosima staring, she waved her hand, excusing herself. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to bother you." She said, through her thick french accent.

Cosima looked around, and blushed slightly, "It's fine." She nodded and the blonde was out the door, just like that.

Cosima smiled, her voice had sounded so angelic, it had made her heart melt.

She picked up her pencil back up and jotted down some information, getting back to her project. Halfway through, she looked back up to where the blonde had previously sat and noticed a book laying on the table, with a few papers tucked inside. Cosima got up and walked towards the other table and picked up the book. She looked around before opening it and flipping through the pages.

She found a paper with the blonde's grades on them and smiled, she was definitely french. She flipped through more pages and found a drawing, it was mostly crayon marks all around. Cosima couldn't make out the drawing but she put it back in the book and brought it to her table. She put it with her things, making a mental note to make sure to give it back to the french woman.

Cosima didn't see the blonde for a couple of days, she couldn't find her anywhere and didn't have a name to help her search. There where many foreign students in the University, making it harder for Cosima to track her down.

It happened to be in a hallways, six days after their previous brief encounter that Cosima recognize her hair. She was walking down the hall when she noticed the blonde woman leaning on a wall.

Cosima stood behind her and politely tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me."

The blonde woman turned around, looking exhausted. "Hello." She said. Her accent made Cosima smile.

"Hi, hey, yeah. Hum, I don't mean to bother but last week you forgot a book in the lab and I thought I'd give it back to you."

"Oh," She said, surprised. "Thank you, I appreciate that."

"I did peak though," Cosima admitted. "Your french, you have killer grades."

It made the other woman smile and she let out a small laugh. "Thank you."

"And the drawing," Cosima pointed to a paper sticking out of the book. "Couldn't make it out, but euh, cute." She smiled.

"You're in microbiology too? Right?" Cosima asked, moving around.

"Yes, I study immunology. Host parasites relationships." Delphine explained.

"Oh yeah, cool! I'm evo-devo." Cosima smiled, moving her hands around as she spoke.

Delphine looked at her confused, "Evo-devo?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. Evolutionary development." Cosima shifted on her feet, "It's what we call it here."

"Oh that." She laughed. "Yeah, It was a gift."

They both stand there awkwardly for a moment before the french woman put her hand out in front of her, "Delphine."

"Cosima."

"Enchantée."

Cosima grinned and repeated, with her very english accent, "Enchantée."

"It was nice to meet you but I have somewhere I need to be." Delphine said, pointing behind her.

"Oh yeah obvs, sorry."

"Obvs?" Delphine frowned.

"Obviously, sorry, you're french, no slang. Sorry." Cosima chuckled.

"Oh yes, I have not been here very long. I'm still adapting." Delphine explained.

"You'll get used to it real quick, trust me."

"Alright." Delphine nodded. "Aurevoir Cosima."

Delphine waved and turned around, leaving Cosima leaning on the wall, waving her right hand in an awkward like manner.

Cosima stood there until Scott caught up with her and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh," She pointed around her. "I just met the new french girl. Small talk, you know."

Scott nodded and Cosima let out a sigh, "Let's go?"

During the next micro biology class, Cosima noted Delphine's absence. She hadn't seen her much in the past weeks. Even if they didn't have many classes in common, Cosima hadn't seen her in the halls and Scott, who had one extra class with Delphine, hadn't seen her either.

"She's probably busy." Scott told her when they were eating lunch earlier that week. "Or maybe she dropped out."

"She's doing her PhD, I don't think she'd drop out just like that." Cosima had taken a bite of her sandwich.

"Why do you care anyways?" Scott asked. "Maybe something came up and she can't make it, I don't know."

Cosima didn't reply and continued to eat. Scott examined his friend for a moment and smiled. "You have a crush!"

Cosima bit her lip, "I do not!" She raised her hands as a reflex.

"You so do."

Cosima blushed and caved, "Maybe a little."

Scott smiled, happy. "I have to admit she's pretty hot… And she's french."

Cosima sat at her usual spot in her lab, finishing the last part of her lab and taking some important notes as their teacher spoke. When the class ended, she packed her bag and told Scott she was going to head to the library.

She sat at a table for hours, working on her thesis when she noticed Delphine sitting a few tables down from her, highlighting passages from a manual. Cosima picked up a notebook and her phone and made her way down to where Delphine was sitting.

"Hey." Cosima said.

Delphine looked up and smiled, "Bonjour Cosima."

"How are you?"

"Trying to catch up on work." The frenchwoman said, pointing her books with her highlighter. "I have been busy with other things."

Cosima nodded and grinned, "Well I noticed you missed a few classes so euh yeah…" She paused, handing her notebook over. "I thought you might like to take my notes to check what you've missed."

Delphine smiled, "Really? Merci beaucoup Cosima."

Cosima smiled, she loved hearing her speak french.

They both looked at each other for a moment before Cosima asked if she could join her on the table and they could work together.

"Biensûr!" Delphine moved some of her books over to make room for Cosima.

They both sat in silence, each working on their own things and sneaking glances at one another as they worked on their respective projects. Cosima examined the way Delphine studied and it amazed her, sometimes the french lady would speak to herself and mumble a few things in french. Other times, she noticed that Delphine would start humming without knowing or would bring the tip of her pen to her mouth when she started thinking.

Delphine, on the other hand, noticed that Cosima often shuffled her hands, no only when she talked but also when she worked. Her hands moving from one book to another, to flip a page or to tap the table, they were always moving around to something. Delphine had also noticed how Cosima bit her lip when she was thinking or grinned when she understood something.

They had both taken the opportunity to study each other and learn a little more about each other.

At some point, Cosima grunted in frustration as she tried to understand one of her text books. Delphine looked up, her head rested on her right hand and her elbow on the table, and frowned.

"Are you alright Cosima?" Her french accent very distinct as she spoke.

"Yeah, yeah, ditto." She shook her hand. "It's just that there's something here that I don't get. Well actually, I don't understand much of this class. I don't even know why I took it, I guess it sounded cool and I thought it might help."

"What is it?" Delphine asked.

"I took Genetics of Human Diseases but, I'm really confused." Cosima admitted.

"Well Cosima." Delphine smiled. "I have a proposition for you."

Cosima listened carefully, intrigued by what Delphine had to offer. "You took a class in Epigenetics?"

Cosima nodded and Delphine continued, "How about this: You help me out with Epigenetics and I help you out with Genetics of Human Diseases?"

"You've taken it?"

Delphine smiled, "Oui, en France, I took it in my second year."

Cosima put her hand out, "It's a deal." They shook hands and they both smiled.

"How about next week, same day, same time we meet here?" Delphine asked.

Cosima thought for a moment, "I'm not sure I like the library so much. People are already looking at us weirdly, for talking, obvs. How about we go to my house?"

Delphine bit her lip, thinking. She was about to say no but caved in, "Alright, Oui, chez toi."

"Awesome." Cosima smiled and Delphine excused herself.

"I need to get home, I've been here long already. I'll give you a call?"

"Sure." Cosima waved and watched Delphine walk away. "Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who's here reading this story, I appreciate it. It's my first Cophine fanfic and I would love to get feedback so don't be afraid to leave a review!

* * *

For weeks, Delphine and Cosima met up at Cosima's house to work on their respective courses. Delphine always left at the same time and always declined Cosima's offer to stay over for dinner. "There's something I need to do. I'm sorry but thank you." She would say before leaving.

They had grown closer and were slowly beginning to know a little more about each other. Cosima learned a bit about Delphine's past in Paris while Delphine learned Cosima was originally from San Francisco, not Minnesota.

"Really? I thought you were from here." Delphine laughed.

"Nope," Cosima took a sip of her drink. "Came here to complete my PhD. Just like you."

"Yes, comme moi."

One day, they were both sitting in Cosima's living room, surrounded by their papers and books, studying put aside. They were laughing and joking around, sharing stories when Delphine's phone rang.

"Bonjour." She answered.

"Oui, d'accord c'est bon. Demain alors. Oui." Delphine paused. "Merci, aurevoir." She hung up and looked back at Cosima, who had focused all her attention in trying to understand the conversation.

"Everything ok?" Cosima asked.

Delphine smiled, "Oui, désolé. It was my mother."

"Your mother?" Cosima repeated, amused.

"Oui, she's doing me a favour right now."

Cosima nodded, "I see."

They continued to study their work and Cosima was surprised when Delphine didn't leave at her usual time. She decided not to push it and wait to see what Delphine would do. They were standing near her desk, Delphine showing her something on her computer. They laughed and all night, had leaned onto each other and shared small touches.

Delphine stood up, pointing something on the computer when she noticed Cosima looking at her. "What?"

"I think it's time we admit what this is really about." Cosima said, leaning in closer to Delphine.

Delphine stood frozen in place, she didn't know what to do. She stood there with her eyes open as Cosima leaned in and placed her lips on the french woman's. Delphine almost kissed her back, it seemed like the right thing to do, but instead, she put her hand to Cosima's face and pushed back, breaking the kiss.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." Cosima put her hand to her mouth. "I shouldn't have done that, I'm so sorry." Cosima felt embarrassed but mostly, she was scared she had ruined everything. She damned her feelings, she wondered how she could have been that stupid.

"Non, non. It's okay, really." Delphine reassured her. "But euh, I have to go." She said through her thick accent.

"It's okay, really, it is." She said as she walked out the door.

Cosima stood there, leaning on her desk, feeling as if she'd just ruined everything. She spent the rest of the night in her room, smoking a joint and staring at her ceiling.

The following day, she didn't see Delphine at all. She didn't have any classes with her and she hadn't run into her in the halls.

When she did finally hear from her, it was a text asking if they were still okay for next week to have their normal meet up to study.

Cosima felt like pressure had been relieved from her and replied that it was still on. Neither mentioned the kiss.

Cosima was thankful.

Maybe she hadn't ruined anything.

The following week, when she heard a knock at her door, Cosima almost jumped up and opened it. She had planned this, she knew how she could manage to make this not so awkward.

Delphine smiled as the door opened. "Hello."

"Hi, yeah." Cosima started, walking into the house. "So, apparently I've got this thing for, you know, jumping to conclusions."

Delphine put her hands in her pockets, suddenly feeling a little shy. "It's just that I've never-"

"I know, I know." Cosima put her hands up and then pointed her with them, "You're not gay."

Delphine nodded and Cosima continued, "And I'm a total idiot. So sorry."

Delphine walked in a little more in the house and Cosima walked in front of her. She turned around, smiling. "I just want to make crazy science with you."

Delphine grinned and they made their way to her living room, to continue on with their weekly routine. They both acted as if the kiss had never happened.

They sat down, dorking out to some new science research when Delphine smiled and became quiet very suddenly. Cosima turned around and frowned.

"It's nice to finally have someone who gets it. Who gets me." Delphine admitted, looking at Cosima.

"Yeah," Cosima looked back at her, biting her lip slightly and hiding a smile. "Ditto, obvs."

"When I was in Paris, people did not understand my love for science. No one really ever understood me." Delphine explained.

Cosima put down the paper she was holding and listened to Delphine. "I was with someone before, in France, and I thought we were in love but in the end, he didn't get me and it didn't work."

Delphine was on the verge of tears and Cosima could really see it was affecting Delphine. She leaned over and put her hands around her, embracing her friend.

"I'm sorry," Delphine said. "I don't know why I told you that."

Cosima smiled, "It's fine, I'm here, you know, as a friend. So if you need to talk, well I'm here."

Delphine smiled, "Yeah, I have not been here long but I am happy to have found a friend."

They finished off their night and Delphine left at her usual time and suddenly, things were back to normal.

They ended up seeing each other before the next week, Cosima had invited her over for dinner. Delphine had double checked her plans and had been able to make it.

"I'm not the very best cook but we can manage something."

They had ended up ordering some Chinese food after Cosima had managed to burn their food. Delphine laughed and told Cosima that she had been right and that next time, maybe she should be the one to cook.

They sat wrapped up with a blanket on Cosima's couch watching a movie but not paying much attention to it.

"My parents are still in San Francisco, I talk to them a few times a month. They're both busy with their jobs." Cosima explained. "What about you?"

"My dad died when I was little. My mom came here with me, I needed her help with a few things. She missed France a lot but she's found a job here that she enjoys."

They continued talking about their past and shared some more stories when at some point, as they both stared at each other, Delphine let out a long sigh and stared at Cosima.

"I can't stop thinking about that kiss." She admitted.

"Like in a not-bad way?" Cosima asked, a little hopeful.

"Oh like, I've never thought about bisexuality, I mean, for myself. As a scientist I know that sexuality is a spectrum. But you know, social biases, they codify attraction, contrary to the biological facts."

Cosima grinned, "That's oddly romantic…"

Delphine laughed and bit her lip. She didn't understand what she was feeling, but she knew it was something. Something different, a feeling she liked.

"Totally encouraging."

Cosima didn't make a move, she didn't want to ruin things once more. She just stared at Delphine trying to determine what she should do next. Delphine on the other hand, raised her right arm and brought it to Cosima's face. They both moved in closer to each other. Delphine brushed her thumb over Cosima's lips and leaned in, bringing their faces closer together.

This time, it was Delphine who'd initiated the kiss. She brought both hands to the shorter woman's face and pressed her lips to hers. At first, it was slow and filled with want. It was a new experience for Delphine, one she was quite enjoying.

Cosima brushed Delphine's lips with her tongue, begging for entrance. Delphine gladly let her in and they kissed, their tongues playfully teasing each other. Delphine reached for Cosima's sweater, being careful not to break the kiss as Cosima brought her hands to Delphine's hips.

They had the whole night to themselves, there was nothing stoping them from consuming what they both felt.

The night was still young.


	3. Chapter 3

Cosima woke up to an empty bed. A part of her felt cold and empty, she had never pictured Delphine as a girl to just leave in the morning without warning. She rolled over and noticed a paper on her night stand. She picked it up and read it.

_Bon matin Ch__érie__, _

_You were sleeping and I did not want to wake you. _

_I had a few things to do this morning. _

_Have a nice day, I will talk to you later. _

_Bisou x_

_Delphine_

The message made Cosima smile but she still felt a little sad, she had wanted to wake up in Delphine's arms and have her to herself for the day.

Cosima got up and headed for the shower. A cold shower was the perfect thing to change her mind.

She didn't have any classes for the day and there was nothing she could do during the day. She had tried texting Delphine and asking if she wanted to come over later but she had not received a reply.

It made her sad. She wondered if last night had really ruined everything for them. If this was the end of their friendship. Or if it was the beginning of a new relationship? She didn't know.

Cosima received a text later that evening, after she had spent the day skyping with her parents and catching up with some old friends, from Delphine excusing herself for not replying earlier.

Her phone rang moments later and she replied moments later, "Cosima."

"You answer just like my father did when he was a detective."

"Ha" Cosima laughed. "How are you?"

"Good, tired."

They made small talk, until Cosima decided they couldn't avoid the subject.

"About last night-" She started.

"I do not regret anything about last night." The french woman said.

Cosima grinned and tried to bite down her smile. "Yeah, me neither, obvs."

"Would you like to come over, like tonight or sometime this week?" Cosima asked.

"I do not know if I can, but I will see you tomorrow in school, oui?"

Cosima smiled, "Oui."

"Bye Cosima."

"Bye Delphine."

They hung up. Cosima couldn't help but keep the smirk on her face, she loved hearing her voice and she loved speaking with her. There wasn't much she didn't love about Delphine.

When Cosima went into school for her classes the next day, she was anxious to run into Delphine. She had craved feeling her lips on hers all night and she really needed to see her. She just needed to make sure she was really there.

She was in a lab, checking some results out with Scott right behind her when Delphine walked in. Scott frowned and Cosima smiled.

"Bonjour chérie."

Delphine moved next to Cosima and placed her lips on hers, sharing a small kiss. Cosima closed her eyes and smiled against her lips.

Scott stood behind them, "Wow, yeah." Before leaving them be.

"How about I come over later?"

Cosima grinned and bit her lip, "Yeah."

Cosima was nervous for the whole day, she remembered how messy her apartment had been left before she left for classes this morning. She tried thinking how long it would take her to clean it all up, then she remembered she was out of actually good food, meaning they would probably need to order in.

There was nothing actually wrong with her apartment though, it had always been this messy when Delphine came over, yet she had always managed to ignore it. Delphine like it, it was how Cosima was and she didn't want her to change that.

Delphine knocked slightly and opened the unlocked door, finding Cosima smoking a joint at her desk. She turned around, startled and coughed.

"Hey, god, sorry." She was about to put out the joint when Delphine shook her head.

"Sorry I am early, it is okay. You can finish it." She took off her coat and placed it on a chair. Then she walked over to Cosima and placed her lips on hers.

"Bon soir Cosima."

Cosima mumbled on Delphine's lips, who could taste the pot on the smaller woman's lips. "I brought dinner." Delphine said, lifting the bag she was holding with her other hand.

"Really? Awesome!" Cosima smiled.

They made their way to the kitchen and Cosima took out two plates and two wine glasses for them.

"I also brought wine." She removed the bottle from the bag and Cosima laughed.

"You didn't forget anything." She grabbed the bottle from the frenchwoman's hands and poured them some wine. She handed the glass to Delphine and she stole a kiss at the same time.

It still felt so different to Cosima, she would have never thought that she'd be here, kissing the most beautiful woman she had ever seen and drinking some wine in her apartment. It was something she never wanted to change. She loved her presence.

It continued for a few weeks, Delphine would come over for dinner and as much as they had tried to study sometimes, it always ended with them making out and sometimes it leading to Cosima's bedroom. Delphine never stayed overnight though, there was always a reason for her to leave.

It bothered Cosima a bit, not that Delphine wouldn't stay overnight but it felt like Delphine was keeping something away from her and she couldn't figure out what. When she confronted her about it, a few months after they had started dating, it hadn't turned out as they both had planned.

Cosima was sitting on her counter as Delphine cooked them some dinner, recalling the tales of a lab accident she had experienced in High School.

"I do not believe that happened." Delphine said as she mixed the sauce on the stove.

"It did, I swear." Cosima moved her hands around and placed one on Delphine's arm. "The poor kid was traumatized, dropped out of chemistry right away."

"I would have to if that had happened to me." Delphine said, taking a spoon and dipping it in the sauce she was cooking. She brought the spoon to Cosima's lips and waited for her reaction.

"Mmmh," She smiled and passed a finger over her lips. "This is delicious!"

"It was my mother's recipe." Delphine smiled. She continued to prepare the food and finished off by putting it in the oven.

When it was ready, they both sat down in Cosima's chicken. Delphine waited for her girlfriend to taste the meal she had just prepared for her.

Cosima closed her eyes as she took the first bite of her meal. "Oh man, this is amazing!"

"Je suis contente que t'aimes ça." Delphine told her.

"I love it when you speak french." Cosima told her.

"Oui?"

"Yeah," She took another bite and Delphine started to eat too.


	4. Chapter 4

Later in the evening, Delphine was sitting on the couch with Cosima laying on top of her, her head resting on the arm rester and her legs going over Delphine and stretching on the couch. Their hands were tangled together and Delphine was smiling.

"Cosima," Delphine whispered, bringing the smaller woman's hand to her mouth, placing a soft peck on the top of her hand.

Cosima looked up and Delphine grinned, "Je t'aime."

Cosima was dumbstruck for a moment, out of all things she had not expected that to come out of the french woman's mouth. She laid there, quiet for a moment before Delphine started laughing and bringing her head to the side.

"I love you too." Cosima grinned, it felt nice to finally say it out loud.

Delphine brought her head back to focus on Cosima, who slowly lifted her head up and kissed the blonde. Delphine's lips parted, letting Cosima's tongue in. There was a certain fineness in the kiss, yet it felt urgent and filled with need. Cosima sat up and pulled her legs around Delphine's, sitting on top of her. Delphine's hands wandered under Cosima's shirt and around her waist. Cosima ran her hands in the blonde's hair and then placed them to her cheek, pulling their faces closer together.

"Cosima, bedroom?" Delphine said against her lips. The smaller woman mumbled and moved off the taller woman. They never broke off the kiss as they slowly made their way to Cosima's bed down the small hall. Cosima fell with a stump on the bed and Delphine pressed her body on top of hers.

Delphine removed Cosima's shirt and threw it to the side before bringing the woman closer to her. They kissed with so much passion, butterflies were growing in both of their stomachs. Delphine brought her hands down and held onto Cosima's skirt. Her hands made their was down and she pulled the skirt up. Cosima broke off the kiss, wiggling out of her skirt before throwing it off to the side. She then proceeded to removing her stockings leaving her in her undergarments.

Delphine smiled and brought Cosima's lips back to hers and then slowly kissed down the side of her neck and stopped to her collar bones. Cosima put her head back and let Delphine work her way down her body, leaving kisses were she knew Cosima would melt.

Cosima used her hands to guide Delphine's head back to her own, kissing her fiercely on the lips. "One of us is wearing too many clothes." Cosima mumbled against her lips, her hands under Delphine's shirt. "And it's not me."

Delphine laughed and let Cosima unbutton her blouse. Cosima enjoyed herself, teasing Delphine as she popped one button off slowly and leaving wet kisses each time. When she made it to the last button, near Delphine's mid-section, she smiled as Delphine let out a small moan.

Cosima removed the blouse and threw it with the rest of her own clothes on the floor. She kissed Delphine down her chest until she reached the rim of her jeans. She pulled the skinny jeans off the frenchwoman before moving her lips back to her mouth. Their position shifted, Cosima ending up on the bottom and Delphine taking Cosima's place on top.

She removed Cosima's bra, throwing it to the side and kissed her neck down to her breasts. Cosima tilted her head back and let Delphine work some magic with her tongue.

"Damn it Delphine." Cosima moaned.

"Tu aimes ça?" Delphine asked, smiling.

"Yeah" She mumbled, her eyes closed.

Delphine smiled and, as she kissed Cosima, brought her hands down to her thighs. Cosima let out a small whimper as Delphine's fingertips approached the space in between her legs.

As many times as Cosima had done this, she knew that this was all new to Delphine. They had done it a few times, but this was the first time she had noticed Delphine be completely confident about herself and actually taking the lead. Cosima had always taken it, noticing how hesitant Delphine was for some things.

Then for a brief moment, she wondered if this is how it had been when Delphine was with boys. She pushed the thought away and moaned as she hit her high, Delphine sending waves of pleasure through her body. Their bodys falling together and Delphine laid next to her.

Delphine, the woman she had the pleasure to call her girlfriend. The woman she loved, yet part of her wasn't sure how she could trust her. She loved her, that was for sure, but there was a part of Delphine, another side of her that she was completely ignorant about. She knew that for sure.

But for now, it shouldn't matter because Delphine was here with her and that was the only thing that counted.

Cosima doesn't know what to expect next but climbs on top of a naked Delphine, bringing their lips together, showing her just how much she loved her.

It's later, when they're laying in bed, their legs tangled together that Delphine asks, "Do you still have some eskimo pies?" With a smile on her lips.

Cosima grins, "Yeah, I do." She gets up, picking up a robe as she got up and made her way to her kitchen. She came back with the ice cream and giving one to Delphine, who had sat up in bed and put on the purple robe that had been laying around.

"These are very good." Delphine smiled.

"Yeah, they're my fav." Cosima smiled.

They sat in bed together for a while, having gotten dressed at some point, until Cosima asked Delphine if she was staying the night.

"I can't. I'm sorry, not tonight. I have somewhere to be." Delphine said. Then she cursed herself for choosing the wrong words.

"What's so important that you always leave?" Cosima asked, getting slightly agitated. "It's not that I think it's wrong that you don't want to stay the night, it's cool really, your choice, it's just that there's something you're not telling me. You always leave and whenever we meet up you've always got this schedule you've got to check beforehand."

"Cosima," Delphine asked, her french accent highly noticeable.

"No, I want to know. I think I deserve to know." Cosima snapped. "What's going on Delphine? Are you working on some project? Are you seeing someone else? Are you like married and not really an immunology student? What is it?"

"I'm sorry but I-" Delphine started.

"What? You can't tell me?" Cosima crossed her arms.

"No, not know Cosima."

"Am I not good enough to know? Am I just some experiment for you to play with? Testing bisexuality?"

"Cosima, stop." Delphine said sternly.

"No, I need to know what's wrong Delphine. It's like this whole other part of you that I don't know. Let me in, please."

"I can't do that, I'm sorry." Delphine had tears in her eyes.

"Just know Cosima, that I love you very much." Delphine started. "You know, I have never been with a woman before."

"It showed." Cosima said before she could stop herself. Yes, it had shown the first time they had been together but know, Cosima could barely tell the difference, loving the things Delphine would do to her now.

It shut Delphine up, she didn't reply.

"Sorry, that was out of place." Cosima excused herself, suddenly feeling bad for her comment.

Delphine shook her head and looked at Cosima, "There are things that I cannot tell you. Not know but when I am ready."

Delphine took one last glance at Cosima before picking up her coat and closing the door behind her on her way out.

Cosima brought her hands to her face, letting the tears fall. She hadn't wanted for things to get out of hand, she had just really wanted answers.


	5. Chapter 5

Cosima didn't hear from Delphine for a whole week, not that she hadn't done her share of avoiding. Delphine hadn't shown up to microbiology that week and Cosima felt bad thinking it was probably because of her.

She didn't try calling but she really missed having the frenchwoman around. She missed her, a lot.

Delphine was the first to make contact. She had left a voicemail on Cosima's phone and it's content had surprised her.

Delphine had invited her to her home, a home Cosima had never seen before, a home she'd never been to. For the first time in months, Cosima would get to see where Delphine lived. Delphine said, in her voicemail, that she would text her the address.

Cosima waited for the text message to come and when she finally received it, she mentioned that she would be there on time the following day.

Cosima felt nervous, she didn't know what to expect. Would her house be small of big? Would there be a lot of books? A television? How did her kitchen look? What about her bedroom? So many questions filled her.

The following day, Cosima made her way to the address she had been given and was faced with a two story building. The address she had been given indicated the top floor of the building. Cosima inhaled before making her way up the stairs and ringing the doorbell.

She waited for an answer. She could hear the shuffling of feet on the other side of the door and a few moments later, she was welcomed by Delphine.

"Hi, you're here."

"Kinda always late," Cosima smiled. It made Delphine smile too.

"So," Cosima waved her hand, still standing outside Delphine's door.

"Oh oui, entre." Delphine moved out of the way and looked behind her. Cosima could tell Delphine was nervous.

It intrigued her, was it because it was the first time Cosima came over to Delphine's house? Her house felt welcoming, when she walked through the door she walked into the living room and the kitchen right behind. She looked around, to her left were book shelves and the door, leading to what looked like a washroom. On the other side, a closet and a hallway, probably leading to her bedroom.

"You can sit down," Delphine pointed to the couch. "I will be right back."

Cosima nodded and sat down, continuing to examine her surroundings. She noticed some more drawings on Delphine's fridge, smilier to the one she had found in Delphine's notebook the first time they had met.

Cosima could hear Delphine's footsteps coming back from the hallway. She turned her head around and was filled with shock.

Delphine stood there, with a little girl standing next to her, hiding a part of her face in Delphine's legs and her hands holding Delphine's.

"Cosima," Delphine took a deep breath. "This is Elodie. My daughter."

Cosima stood up and for a moment, Delphine was sure that Cosima was going to head for the door. What happened next though, shocked her. Cosima approached the little girl and bent down so she could be at her level.

"Hi." Cosima waved at the little girl, who hid a little more behind her mother's legs.

"I'm Cosima." She put out her hand in front of her. Elodie looked up at her mother, with a hand in her mouth, nervous, but Delphine only nodded.

Elodie let go of her mother's hand and shook Cosima's.

"Do you speak english?" Cosima asked, wondering if the little girl spoke the language.

It was Delphine who answered, "She knows a little bit."

Cosima smiled at Delphine and got back up to Delphine's level. "So this is what you've been hiding from me for so long?"

Delphine nodded, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "It's just that, I never expected to fall in love, let alone fall in love with a woman. Elodie is precious to me and I do not want to bring just anyone in her life. It would be hard to explain to her why her mother is with another woman while her friends all have a daddy. I did not know how to bring it up and, I am truly sorry Cosima. For hurting you."

Cosima smiled and hugged Delphine, Elodie still standing next to her mother. "Thank you for finally telling me, I appreciate it."

Delphine let out a small laugh, tears running down her cheeks. "I love you Delphine."

Elodie nudged her mother's leg, pulling her pants just a bit. "Maman, pourquoi tu pleures?" The little girl asked.

It made Cosima smile, to hear Elodie's voice who was just as angelic as her mother's.

Delphine picked up her daughter and smiled, "Parce que je suis contente ma chérie."

Elodie smiled and turned her attention to the new woman in their home. "I like hair." She pointed to Cosima's head and chuckled a little.

"Thank you Elodie." Cosima smiled, brushing her hand on the little girl's arm.

Delphine brought her attention back to her daughter, "Va chercher tes crayons a colorié et amène les ici."

Elodie nodded and ran into her room, once her mother had put her down, to get her books. Cosima and Delphine sat on the couch. Cosima had so many questions and Delphine could tell, just by the look on her face.

"Aller v'as-y, ask your questions."

Cosima bit her lip, "How old is she?"

"She's going to be 4 in September." Delphine said.

"Her dad?" Cosima asked, hesitant.

"He's still in France, signed away his parental rights. No big deal."

Cosima frowned, "I'm sorry."

Elodie came back holding her crayons and her colouring book in her hands and installed herself on the table in front of the couch.

"How did you manage going to school with her?" Cosima asked.

"My mother, she lives downstairs and helps out a lot. During the day, Elodie is in day care but my mother picks her up and takes care of her when I can't. She left her life in France to make sure I could live mine here, even with Elodie."

"Wow," Cosima tilted her head. "That's amazing."

Delphine smiled, "Yeah."

Cosima looked at Elodie, colouring happily on the table. This changed everything. Delphine wasn't only her girlfriend but she had a daughter, she had a child who needed her everyday.

"You know Cosima," Delphine said, barely above a whisper. "It's not too late to walk away."

Cosima turned her head back to Delphine, she could see she was fighting tears. Cosima understood this was what Delphine was scared about, her walking away when she found out. She shook her head, "No way, I'm in."

"Cosima please," Delphine said. "Don't just say that, don't just jump in. It's okay if you need time to think about it."

Cosima waved her hands, "No Delphine, I love you and that doesn't change because you have a daughter. I can love her too, I mean look at her, there's nothing not to love."

Delphine laughed, her eyes red from getting teary eyes. Cosima hugged her and Delphine pushed her head back, giving Cosima a soft peck on her lips. "Je t'aime." She whispered.

Cosima smiled and they stayed in each other's embrace. Things would be okay.

Delphine excused herself, telling Cosima she would make them dinner. Cosima smiled and nodded and took the opportunity to sit down with Elodie, who was still colouring.

"Hi." Cosima said.

Elodie looked up and smiled, "Bonjour."

"Can I colour with you?" Cosima asked, pointing to the colouring books.

Elodie looked like she thinking for a moment, probably trying to understand what Cosima had just said, before taking another colouring book out and giving it to her.

"Tiens." She said, passing it to her.

"Merci." Cosima said, her english accent making Elodie laugh.

"What's so funny?" Cosima asked.

"You talk funny en français." Elodie chuckled, bending her knees and bringing the cap of her marker to her mouth, a habit Cosima noticed her mother had too.

"Well you talk funny english." Cosima mimicked.

It made Elodie laugh, "Non, je parle bien."

Delphine, who was in the kitchen, watched them and it made her heart warm. The two most important people in her life were interacting, and well from the looks of it. Delphine was happy that Elodie was opening up to Cosima, often she would become really shy and follow her mother around, avoiding any form of contact with her guests.

Cosima and Elodie coloured together, interacting as much as their language barrier could. Cosima taught Elodie a few new english words and Elodie tried repeating her, making them both laugh in the process.

Their little english class was cut short when Delphine came into the living room, telling them both that the food was ready.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on mange maman?" Elodie asked, getting up.

"You will see my love." Delphine told her. "Now, go wash your hands."

Elodie nodded and ran into the washroom. Cosima stood next to Delphine and bumped their shoulders together. "She's really adorable."

"I know." Delphine smiled.

"She's really fun to colour with too."

Delphine grinned, "I am glad that she is talking with you. A lot of times, she does not speak with people she doesn't know, she's normally very shy."

Cosima shrugged, "Well I'm a very loveable person."

Delphine laughed and poked her girlfriend, "You are very cheeky."

They sat down at the table and Elodie joined them shortly after, her hands washed and a smile on her face. She sat down at her usual place, at the edge of the table.

"Bonne appétit!" Elodie said and then took a bite of her food.

They shared a little conversation, Cosima trying to find out more about Elodie. But most of the time, she watched how Delphine interacted with her daughter. Telling her not to eat her food with her hands, and not to talk with her mouth full. Little things that made Cosima smile and fall in love a little more every moment.

When they had all finished their meal, Cosima wondered what they would do next. Delphine didn't seem to know either, probably thinking she would have been out the door a long time ago.

Elodie though, seemed to have their evening already planned. "Maman?"

"Oui mon amour?"

"On écoute un film?" She asked, seeming a little hyper.

Delphine looked up at Cosima who only shrugged and let out a smile. "It's up to you girls."

"Allez bon, va choisir un de tes films, oui?" Elodie nodded and got off her seat, making her way to her room.

"Don't forget to wash your hands!" Delphine yelled to Elodie, who was already gone down the hall.

"I love seeing you act all motherly, it's a different side of you that I didn't know."

"Oui?" Cosima nodded and leaned forward, "And I love it."


	6. Chapter 6

Elodie came back, holding three movies in her hands. Delphine told her to wait in the living room, that they would put the dishes away and come join her. Delphine removed their plates from the table and Cosima helped out, bringing her share to the sink. Delphine rinsed the plates and cups, placing them carefully in the dishwasher and Cosima, who stood not far, watched her closely. The house was extremely clean, compared to her place. No toys laid around and Cosima figured either Delphine had cleaned it all before she came or Elodie had learned to clean up after playing with her toys.

When Delphine was done, they made their way to the living room, where Elodie sat, waiting impatiently for them to join her. When she noticed that they were finally ready, she lifted up the three movies she had picked and showed them to her mother and her newfound friend.

"Je sais pas lequel écouter." She admitted.

"Voyons voir alors." Delphine said, picking up the movies her daughter had picked out.

"The lion king." She read the first one and then picked the second. "Cinderella or Frozen."

Elodie nodded and Cosima smiled, "Which one's your favourite?"

Elodie shrugged, "I like la belle au bois dormant, but maman et moi we see it hier."

"Attention Elodie, tu mélanges ton français et ton anglais, ma chérie." Delphine told her.

"How about we watch Cinderella? We saw the other ones last week." Delphine suggested. Cosima didn't say a word and waited for them to agree on a movie.

"Oui!" Elodie jumped onto the couch and Delphine put the movie on.

Cosima was sitting on the couch and Elodie got up and ran into her room. By the time Delphine had put the movie on, she was sitting next to Cosima and Elodie came back with a teddy bear in her hands.

"Tu viens ici?" Delphine asked, moving over to make room for her daughter but she shook her head.

"Non, I sit next to Cosima." She said, her accent thick.

"Really?" Delphine asked and Elodie nodded. "D'accord."

Cosima made room for the little girl and smiled at Delphine as Elodie sat down next to her. She crossed her legs and stared intensely at the television. Delphine mouthed to her girlfriend that Elodie really like her. Cosima just smiled and all together, they watched the movie.

By the end of it, Elodie had fallen asleep on Cosima, her head resting on her lap and Cosima had snuggled with Delphine, her arm resting around the shorter woman's.

"I never thought I'd be spending my evening watching a Disney movie with you." Cosima said.

"I'm sorry." Delphine replied.

Cosima shook her head, "Don't be, it's the best evening ever." It made Delphine smile. She looked over at her daughter, who was sound asleep on Cosima.

"I will put her to bed." Delphine said, getting up.

"Alright."

Delphine picked up the sleeping girl, being careful not to wake her up, and carried her carefully back to her room. Curious, Cosima followed, wanting to check out Elodie's room and explore the rest of the house.

Delphine placed Elodie in her bed, her room painted purple with lots of books and toys laying all around her room. Cosima stood at the doorway, trying not to intrude Delphine tucking her daughter in.

Elodie was sound asleep and Delphine kissed the top of her head and then got up and smiled seeing Cosima at the door. She walked out and Cosima followed, but right before, she closed her daughter's bedroom door slightly.

When they were back in the living room, Delphine brought her hands to Cosima's face and place a soft well needed kiss on her lips. They parted ways when they both needed air and Delphine smiled, "I've been waiting all night to kiss you."

"Yeah, same." Cosima smiled.

They made their way back to the couch and they laid there, holding each other's hands and this time, it was Delphine telling Cosima stories.

After finishing one of her stories, Delphine looked into Cosima's eyes, and after waiting so long to finally ask it she said, "Cosima, do you want to stay the night?"

Cosima smiled, biting her bottom lip, pretending to think. "I would love that."

They both laughed and shared another kiss. It sure wasn't the last kiss they would share that night.

Cosima woke up the next morning to an empty bed but smiled, the sheets smelled like it. She frowned, noticing how weird that might be and got out of bed, putting her clothes from last night back on. She walked out of Delphine's bedroom and noticed Elodie's bedroom door wide open with no one inside.

She followed the voices into the kitchen and smiled seeing Elodie at the table, eating her breakfast and chatting to her mother in french. She didn't understand much of their conversation, only bits and pieces.

"Bon matin Cosima." Delphine greeted her as she joined them at the table.

"Cosima, you're still here!" Elodie exclaimed, in french.

"Yes." Cosima smiled.

Delphine smiled at the woman in front of her. Elodie babbled on about the story of the dream she had last night and Cosima tilted her head, trying to understand what the girl was saying. When she finished her tale, Delphine reminded her that she still needed to get dressed before daycare.

Elodie pouted, saying she wanted to stay home with her and Cosima. Delphine shook her head and explained to her that she needed to go to daycare and that Cosima had to go to school too.

"Oui?" Her eyes brightened as she looked at Cosima.

"Yup." Cosima pitched in. "I go to school, just like your mommy. You wouldn't want to be late to daycare would you?"

Elodie shook her head and ran to her room when she finished her breakfast.

Delphine smiled and sat next to Cosima, "Thank you." She placed a soft peck on her lips, parting just in time as Elodie ran back in.

"Maman, je mets quoi?" The little girl asked.

"Attend, je m'en viens." Delphine said, following Elodie back to her room. "There's a croissant in the oven if you want." Delphine told Cosima before disappearing in the hall.

Cosima, intrigued, walked to the oven and opened it only to be welcomed by a warm croissant sitting there, waiting for just her.

She took the plate that was on the counter and put the croissant in it and then sat at the table, eating.

When Elodie and Delphine came back out, they were both fully dressed. Delphine said something to Elodie, who waited by the door while Delphine came back to see Cosima. "I will be right back. Oui?"

Cosima nodded, "I'll be here. This croissant is amazing by the way." She smiled and Delphine kissed her cheek before walking out the door why Elodie, who waved goodbye to Cosima.

Cosima explored around Delphine's home while she was gone. She looked around the books in her bookshelf and smiled when she found a photo album. She picked it up and brought it to the couch with her. She sat down and opened it to the first page. She smiled seeing a younger Delphine. From the look of the pictures, she looked as if she had just finished high school. Indeed, when she flipped the page over she was greeted with pictures of Delphine during her graduation and during her prom.

Cosima smiled and flipped through some more pages. There were pictures of Delphine in College and some of them of her with some friends. The next page though, were pictures that really grabbed her attention. The first one of the top corner was of Delphine holding a sonogram picture. Cosima guessed it was at the very beginning of Delphine's pregnancy. The next picture, Delphine was showing off her baby bump, some friends surrounding her.

But not once did she find a picture of Delphine with Elodie's father.

Cosima awed seeing pictures of Delphine with her growing baby bump. There were some pictures of a baby shower people had thrown for her. Then, she found a picture that she thought was amazing. Delphine sat in a hospital bed, her curly hair tied up in a messy bun on the top of her head, a few curls falling out, holding a small newborn baby in her arms, wrapper in a soft pink baby blanket.

Cosima removed the picture from the plastic it was in and stared at it. It brought a smile to her lips, Delphine looked exhausted yet happy to be with her daughter.

The next pictures were of Delphine but mostly, it was Elodie through the years. Cosima enjoyed looking at the pictures of Delphine and Elodie. On Elodie's first birthday, both the child and her mother were covered in cake. Cosima could only wonder what had happened. In another picture, Elodie was dressed in her mother's clothes, from the blouses to the high boots, with glasses and her curly hair falling loosely around her head.

Cosima closed the book when she reached the final page of the photo album and let out a satisfied sigh. She wished she could have been there for all those moments but she told herself, she could be in all the future moments they would have. She was in, all the way. She couldn't bear to lose Delphine and she loved little Elodie so much already.

Elodie, Cosima noticed how much she resembled her mother. From the curly hair, though it was a light brown colour, to the sea green eyes. Even her attitude was an exact replica of her mother. Elodie was a mini Delphine and Cosima loved it.


	7. Chapter 7

The door opened and Delphine walked in, placing her coat on the hook near the door and dropping her keys on the table under the hooks.

"Bonjour Cosima."

"Hey," She got up and went to greet Delphine at the door.

"Mmh…" She mumbled against Cosima's lips. "I could get used to this."

Cosima smiled, "I could too."

"What do you want to do today?" Delphine asked, putting her hands around Cosima's waist.

"Well," Cosima thought. "I had a few things in mind."

"Did you?" Delphine raised a brow.

"I did." Cosima chuckled and Delphine lowered her head to place a kiss on Cosima's lips.

"I think I like your plans." Delphine pressed Cosima closer to her.

"But first," Cosima said. "I really do need to change."

Delphine laughed and nodded, "Maybe you do."

"And plus, I've sort of got a class later on."

Delphine nodded, "Yes it's true. I wouldn't want you to miss because of me."

Cosima shook her head, "Nope."

"But," Delphine brought her lips to Cosima's ear. "If you would like to come back here after your class, my door is open."

Cosima smiled, "Really?"

Delphine nodded, "Oui."

"I like the sound of that."

"Bien." Delphine stole one last kiss before walking into her home.

Cosima followed her and grinned the whole way, things were moving perfectly for the two. There were no more barriers in between them, nothing stopping them from loving one another.

Delphine had been left alone in her home while Cosima had gone home to change and head to her class. Delphine decided to check her emails in the mean time and was faced with splendid news.

Delphine had gone to pick Elodie up from daycare and had come back and given her dinner. They had just finished eating and Elodie had gone down to her room to play for a little while her mother worked on her thesis.

"Maman?" Elodie walked into the kitchen.

"Oui Elodie?" Delphine responded.

"Come here, ma chérie." Elodie walked over and sat next to her mother.

"What's wrong" Delphine asked her.

"Nothing, maman. I really like Cosima. She has nice hair and she's really nice." Elodie told her mother, in french. Delphine nodded, letting her continue. "Do you like her, maman?"

"Very much, Elodie." Delphine told her daughter.

"Good, me too." Elodie hugged her mother and Delphine brushed a tear away from her face with her thumb and pressed her palm on her daughter's back, brushing the little girl's hair with the other. "Moi aussi."

Cosima joined them right around Elodie's bed time. She excused herself for being so late but she'd ran into Scott who had demanded to know where she had been and asked for help on some work.

"It's no worries." Delphine assured her.

"You're just in time for my bedtime story!" Elodie told Cosima, using just a little english as she spoke.

"She's practicing at daycare." Delphine added.

"Cosima, will you come with maman to tell me my story?" Delphine and Cosima shared a look and Cosima waited for Delphine's approval before intruding herself in the bed time stories.

"Sure she will, right?" Delphine smiled.

Cosima nodded, "Obvs."

That's how they all ended up on Elodie's bed, asleep and holding on to each other. Delphine and Cosima were on both sides of Elodie, who held onto both woman and rested her head near her mother's.

Delphine was the first to wake up, in the middle of the night, and let her lips curl upwards. She watched her daughter sleep soundly next to the woman she loved. She wouldn't change this for the world, things were finally falling into place. Just like that.

She noticed how uncomfortable Cosima must feel but she enjoyed watching her sleep next to her daughter. She carefully shook her, trying to wake up her.

"Cosima," She said. "Cosima, reveille toi. You will be in a lot of pain tomorrow for sleeping like that."

Cosima blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the darkness and she sat up, her back resting on the wall.

"Hey." She whispered and then noticed that they were still in Elodie's room. That's when she understood they had fallen asleep there. She smiled at the sleeping girl and Delphine put her index to her mouth, indicating to be quiet as they both made their way out of the room.

Delphine closed the door slightly and they made their way across to Delphine's room.

"You know," Delphine said, sitting on the bed, Cosima in front of her. "Waking up and seeing you sleeping there, next to my daughter, it was amazing. I never thought something like this would happen."

"Seeing you in bed with another woman and your daughter?" Cosima teased.

Delphine laughed, "Non, seeing my daughter with the person I love."

"I love you too." Cosima brushed her lips against Delphine's. Delphine wrapped her arms around Cosima's neck and Cosima put her hands on Delphine's hips, moving her closer to her.

"She won't wake up?" Cosima mumbled.

"Non," Delphine replied. "She's a tight sleeper."

Cosima squeezed Delphine's hip, begging her mouth for entrance, their tongues brushing against each other, teasing. Their body's were filled with lust, each wanting more from the other. Cosima brought her hands in between Delphine's legs and brushed against the fabric of her pants. She could feel the wetness in between and it turned her on even more. Delphine begged for Cosima, the throbbing pressure in between her legs was becoming unbearable, she needed Cosima.

"Please," she whispered against her lips. Cosima took her time, she removed every piece of clothing one by one, their bodies moving together as if they were one. Both were exploring each other's bodies as if it were the first time. Cosima brushed her hands on Delphine's hips and she bucked, begging. They kissed as their bodies created a sort of rhythm they had both grown accosted to.

Cosima kissed Delphine's jaw and neck and sucked just bellow her ear and the taller woman's legs locked around Cosima's petite body. Cosima fell next to Delphine as she cried out for her, their bodies filled with lust and love. Their heavy breathing filled the air and Cosima laid her head to Delphine's chest, kissing it a few times before wrapping her arm around her. Delphine held onto Cosima and they both fell asleep, holding onto each other.

Cosima was the first to wake up and she noticed that by then, Elodie might wake up soon. She figured it would be best for her not to find her mother naked in bed. They wouldn't want to scare her for life.

Cosima stole one of Delphine's shirts, it was big on her but she liked it. She put on shorts and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door slightly behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

It went like that for a few weeks, Cosima would go to her place and pick up some clothes but would come back to spend the night at Delphine's. There was a night where Delphine's mom had babysat Elodie and Delphine had spent the night at Cosima's for a change.

And then, when Elodie went back to her mother's, Cosima was back at Delphine's place. They both attended their classes and whenever they went home, Elodie was always glad to have Cosima around.

For Elodie's fourth birthday, they had thrown a small party in the afternoon with Elodie's friends, a party Cosima couldn't attend because of classes. But later that evening, they had done a special dinner, just Elodie, Delphine and Cosima were Cosima had given the child her present. They had spent the night watching movies and playing the games Elodie had wanted to play.

It was on one of those mornings, after Cosima had spent the night, when Elodie had started being intrigued.

Cosima had woken up before Delphine and made her way out of the bedroom, dressed in Delphine's shirt and her shorts, an outfit she had the habit to wear in the mornings. Elodie was in her room, playing with a doll quietly, waiting for her mother or Cosima to wake up.

Cosima walked into the little girl's room and smiled, "Good morning."

"Hi!" Elodie exclaimed. She had been practicing her english, not only in daycare but with Cosima and it was improving a lot every day.

"You're hungry?" Cosima asked and Elodie nodded. "Come on, we'll let your mom sleep."

Elodie grabbed her teddy bear, a plush toy she carried everywhere with her, and they made their way to the kitchen.

"You know I'm not a very good cook like your mom." Cosima said. "But I can make you some cereals."

Elodie laughed, "You always make me cereals."

She sat down at the table and Cosima put the bowl in front of the child and sat on the opposite chair.

"Cosima?" Elodie asked, with her mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full or else your mom will think I showed you bad manners." Cosima joked. It made Elodie laugh.

She swallowed her bite before speaking, "Cosima?" She repeated.

"Yes?"

"My friend in school, his name is Alexandre but we call him Alex." She began. Cosima listened carefully. "He says it's his… his…"

"Nickname?" Cosima continued for her. Elodie nodded. "Yes!"

"Why can't I have one?" She pouted, taking another bite.

Cosima smiled, "You want a nickname?"

"Oui." Elodie said.

"Well," Cosima thought. "How about…"

Elodie waited, "Ella?" Cosima suggested. Suddenly, the little girl's eyes brightened and she nodded.

"Yes!" She smiled. "I like it a lot."

"Alright then," Cosima clapped her hands together and then put one out in front of Elodie. "Nice to meet you Ella."

Elodie laughed and took Cosima's hand. "Enchantée."

Ella continued to eat her food and Cosima watched her, she could tell the little girl had something else to say but she didn't push it. Elodie finished her food and Cosima put the bowl in the dishwasher and followed the younger girl to the living room.

They were colouring some pictures when Ella asked, "Cosima?"

"Yes?"

Elodie frowned, thinking. "My friend, she has a maman and a papa. But me, I only have a maman."

Cosima bit her lip, fearing what would come next. "But then I told her that I had a maman and a Cosima."

Cosima smiled, maybe this conversation wasn't going the way she thought it would. Ella continued, "but she did not understand."

A smile crept up on Cosima's face, "Well Ella, sometimes it happens but it's okay if people don't understand."

Elodie shook her head, "I'm not finished."

"Sorry." Cosima chuckled.

"But then, if she has a maman and a papa is it okay for me to have two mommies?" Cosima was taken by surprise, she hadn't expected that, out of all things Elodie could have mentioned, this she did not expect. "Maddie has two daddies so maybe, because I can't have a papa, I can have a maman and a mommy?"

Cosima bit her lip and crooked her head, she was way out of her league here. She was dumbstruck and had no idea how to respond to that. She considered telling her a story, to try and better make her understand things but that wouldn't work. Cosima took a deep breath and tried to make it as simple as possible for the four years old, "Elodie, your mom and I, we're friends."

Elodie shook her head, "Non. I saw you kiss my maman."

Cosima didn't know how to respond to that either. "Alright, we'll you're way to wise for your age kid." Cosima put her hand on Ella's head. "But listen, you have a mom who loves you very much and she does an amazing job at making sure you're okay. You don't need two mommies or a mom and a dad to be happy. You have a mom and she's amazing, trust me."

Elodie smiled, "Do you love me too?"

"Of course Ella." Cosima smiled and Elodie hugged Cosima.

"I love my maman." She said and Cosima whispered back, "I love her too."

Delphine walked in moments later and Elodie ran to her, hugging her when her body collided with her mom's legs. Delphine picked her up and placed a kiss on her head. "Bon matin."

Delphine looked at Cosima, who was still sitting on the floor and gave her a sympathetic smile. That's when Cosima knew that Delphine had heard the whole exchange.

Elodie went off to play in her room, leaving the two adults be. Cosima got up and Delphine approached her slowly. "I'm so sorry about that. She can be pretty direct sometimes."

Cosima shrugged, "It's cool." She put her hands to her side and said, "So, you heard the whole thing?"

Delphine nodded, "Yeah, I came around the time she said she has a maman and a Cosima."

Cosima smiled, "That was adorable though."

Delphine agreed it had been cute. She didn't want to approach the other subject, they had been dating for almost a year now, surprising how time had gone so fast but Delphine wasn't ready to put Cosima through that commitment.

"Well, you handled it very well." Delphine told her.

"Thank you." Cosima did a small bow and laughed and pushed her glasses back up her nose.

Exams came around towards the end of their semester. They had both spent the weeks at their respective houses, thinking some time away might be good for them to study. They were out of school for some time and Delphine's mom had flown back to France for the month to visit family. Cosima was still at her house when she received a phone call from Delphine.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Cosima, I'm so sorry but I have a huge favour to ask."

"What is it?" Cosima asked, suddenly a little worried.

"I have my interview at the Dyad institute today and my mom's away and Daycare is closed and I have no one to watch Elodie-"

"Say no more, I'll be there in twenty."

"Thank you so much Cosima."

45 minutes later, Cosima made it to Delphine's house. "Kinda always late," She said as she made it through the front door.

"Cosima!" Elodie exclaimed, running down to greet her.

"Hey there." Delphine kissed Cosima on the cheek and thanked her.

"You are a lifesaver. Thank you so much."

Cosima shrugged, "It's no prob, really." She patted Elodie on the head, "we're gonna have so much fun."

"Thank you!" Delphine said. She gave her daughter a peck on the head and a peck on the lips for Cosima before making her way out the door.

Cosima turned towards mini-Delphine and smiled, "So, any ideas as to what we should do?"

Elodie shook her head and Cosima had a brilliant idea suddenly, "how about a museum?"

Elodie grinned and Cosima put her thumbs up, "looks like we've got a plan. Let's get you all dressed and ready to go and we'll go explore some museums."

It didn't take long for Ella to be ready and when she was, they made their way to the museum. Cosima made sure Ella was well tied in the back of her car and started the car.

The ended up visiting Minneapolis's Children's museum and Elodie had enjoyed looking at the exhibits. Running from one to another, asking a bunch of questions Cosima had tried to answer with her knowledge on different things. Sometimes, when she didn't have the answer, she would make up a story that would make Elodie's eyes go wide with interest and she would pitch in the story, adding facts she saw in the museum.

When they had gone around, they went out for some ice cream. "Can't believe you've never had eskimo pie before."

Ella shook her head, "Maman never gave me any."

"Well, this can be our little secret." Cosima laughed.

Ella smiled and nodded, "Thank you mommy."

It took Cosima by surprised, suddenly she could feel her cheeks turning red. It's not that she minded really, because she loved Elodie just as much as she would have loved her own child. She was half of Delphine, which was enough for Cosima to love her.

"I'm sorry." Elodie said suddenly. "I didn't mean to."

Cosima shook her head, "no it's fine. I don't mind, but maybe we should talk to your mom about that first, okay?"

"Okay." Elodie agreed. "But I like it if you are my mommy and maman is my maman."

Cosima smiled, "We'll see about that okay?"

Elodie nodded and continued to repeat the events of the day and what she had like most from the museum. She talked about how they should bring Delphine there and go there as one big family. It all made Cosima smile.

If someone would have told her that she'd be dating an amazing, gorgeous woman who had an intelligent little girl, who wanted to call her mommy, she would have called bullshit. Never would she have thought she'd be here right now yet here she was and she couldn't be happier.

That night, when Delphine had tucked her daughter in bed and the bedtime story had consisted of the tales of her day, Elodie, innocent little Elodie had asked her mother, "Maman, can you be my maman and Cosima can be my mommy?"

Delphine brushed a curl out of her daughter's face. She had always hesitated and dredged for this moment to come because she didn't know how to react. Sure, she wanted Cosima to be a part of their life forever but she feared that if things did go wrong, that Elodie would only be hurt more. But then, Delphine realized that even if Elodie called her mommy or not, it wouldn't change the fact that her little girl was already so attached to her girlfriend and there was nothing in the world that would make her be happier than for Cosima to be a part of their family.

"Yes, I can be your Maman and Cosima your mommy." Delphine smiled, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Happy tears.

"Je t'aime Maman. Gros comme l'univers." Elodie hugged her mom and Delphine put her hands to her little girl's head. "Je t'aime aussi mon amour."

Delphine closed the door slightly on her way out of Elodie's room and joined Cosima in the living room. She didn't say anything but just brushed her lips against the other woman's. Then, they both sat there in complete silence until Delphine said, "It looks like you're a mommy now."

Cosima bit her lip, smiled and let out a laugh before taking Delphine in her embrace. They hugged, Delphine's head resting on Cosima's shoulder. They could be a family now.

"Je t'aime Cosima."

"I love you too."

And that's how they made it to bed, hand in hand, Elodie joining them in the middle of the night and slipping in between her maman and her mommy.

Fin.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed this story. It's been a great run. It's a miracle I've managed to complete a story in such a short period of time but I wouldn't have it any other way. This is the story I wanted to tell, the possibility of Cophine being a cute little family, it's just amazing and something I would definitely want to see on the show... I think. I have to admit, this ending does leave the door open for different possibilities, a sequel or short drabbles with Elodie and Cophine. I haven't decided yet.**

**Once again, thank you to everyone. If you're here, reading this, I love you. **

**Until next time. **


End file.
